This disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and in particular, to a system for latching a gas turbine engine nacelle.
Gas turbine engines typically include a nacelle surrounding an engine core. Portions of the nacelle can use a latch system to couple portions of the nacelle to one another and to latch to the engine core itself. These latches keep the nacelle and engine from separating due to load events such as a burst Environmental Control System (ECS) duct. The latch system needs to be released to open the nacelle for on-the-ground maintenance of the engine core.
To facilitate on-the-ground maintenance, nacelles are typically divided along split-lines into two cowl halves called doors. Current latch systems typically latch together the two cowl halves along a bifurcation with a split-line at the bottom dead center of the gas turbine engine. Although effective, the envelope in this area is limited due to mechanical, electrical, and other systems. Thus, it can be difficult with current latch systems to run cables and position latches along the bifurcation. Additionally, with the advent of gas turbine engines that employ a lower fan pressure ratio during operation, it is desired to have latch systems resist load events such as a burst Environmental Control System (ECS) duct.